


comfort

by alchemyfeline



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Autistic Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemyfeline/pseuds/alchemyfeline
Summary: sokka found the fire lord exactly where he had expected to find him; the turtleduck pond.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 244





	comfort

Sokka found the Fire Lord exactly where he had expected to find him; the turtleduck pond. He was leaning back on his hands as his legs dangled in the water, and he simply watched the turtleducks swim around.

Sokka said nothing as he approached. The slight downward tilt of Zuko’s head signaled that he noticed the teen’s presence, but he elected to stay quiet rather than greet him. Someone less acquainted with the firebender might have seen it as rude, but Sokka knew him better than that; sometimes, he just didn’t speak for anywhere from an hour to a few days, and he respected that.

He sat down beside him, lightly pressing his shoulder to Zuko’s. When he made no move to shy away from the contact, he leaned on the firebender, slipping off his boots and lowering his feet into the water.

“Something wrong?” He asked, shifting his gaze to look at Zuko. The firebender lifted his head a little, meeting his eyes for a moment before looking up to the sky with an uncertain shrug. 

“I’m just… thinking,” Zuko replied in a soft tone. 

“So… _pond_ ering, you could say?” Sokka joked. A small smile pulled at the other’s lips and he let out a huff of amusement. “Sorry, had to make the joke. It’s just one of those days?”

Zuko nodded a couple of times. “I’m tired.”

“Okay. Would you rather I not talk?” The firebender nodded. “You want me to stay?” He nodded again, giving him an appreciative look.

Sokka took his bag off his shoulders, rooting around and taking out a piece of bread and a mango he’d grabbed from the kitchen on the way there, wordlessly passing them to Zuko. He wrapped his arm around his waist and rested his head on his shoulder with a smile.

Zuko let out a contented hum, relaxing into the contact as he started to tear off pieces of the bread to throw in the water. A baby turtleduck swam forward and gobbled it up, looking up at him expectantly with a little quack, soon followed by the rest of the babies. He smiled.

Sparing a glance in Sokka’s direction, he noticed he was smiling down at the turtleducks as well. Agni, that smile made his heart melt. He looked back down at the water, tossing in another few pieces of bread.

 _I’m glad you’re here,_ he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short ghfjfkgh apologies!  
> i've got some longer fics in the works, they're just taking longer! soo i hope this is enjoyable in the meantime <3
> 
> alsooo if there's anything wrong with my depiction of zuko here pls say so! im not autistic and im just going off of what i know :o


End file.
